earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
FrankUnderwood2
FrankUnderwood2 aka FrankUnderwod2. Joining the first towns and first days. (April 2017) (I technically joined in February of 2017 but started playing sometime in April) I remember it was April and I was bored so I decided to look up some new Minecraft servers after I while I saw server called EarthMC and I was stunned by how amazing server description and history were and when I saw a map with so many realistic towns biomes and better forests along with real mountains I joined. And since then I started playing. The first town I joined was Tongatapu town led by Phantom (I can't remember the number) it was a nice town located in Tasmania with great British Architecture. But the same day I joined few Praxian people came and killed me which made me quit for a while. Fall of Tongatapu and rejoining and TelAviv. (Spring, Early Summer 207) Two months after when school was finished I decided to join and check what's new and I saw myself being the owner of Tongatapu. Soon after I went to Town Hall building to find any loot possible and make my town somewhere else. That's when I found a lot of gold diamonds and 1 elytra in a chest under the town Hall and met Nils_Nyfiken I believe which I almost killed out of boredom. Soon after I decided to make a town in the USA I wanted town in New York since I always liked that location, however, few people told me that the USA is led by an evil fascist guy named guardedcharlie who just destroyed Cascadia. That was I lie however I didn't know that at that certain point, perhaps if I didn't listen to them id have a better time on EarthMC.Nevertheless, I decided to go for Israel and make town called Tel Aviv Yaffo which I did I named the town "TelAviv" and joined Israel however I didn't stay there due to the fact I started a war with Nazi_Germany which was a superpower at that time having most of Europe under its control. A small battle broke out in Tel Aviv which was lost by Tel Aviv Defense Force. After that, I decided to end Israel and since that moment I teamed up with a player called TheWalkingKing against town named Giza and town Suez. Giza was successfully raided and Ventusx (leader of Giza) was pushed to claimed land. Next day Ventus came with Israeli Army to Tel Aviv's most notable soldier being IanNotEn who killed me twice and raided Tel Aviv to its ground. Soon after I decided to raid Suez which turned out to be very unsuccessful thus I decided to leave all of the Middle East due to its instability and poverty. State of New York and the USA (Mid Summer 2017) I left TelAviv and I headed for New York which wasn't claimed by anyone somehow. I settled on Lake Ontario which is today completely claimed by a town called "Kingston". Soon after I joined the USA and met GuardedCharlie who was a great leader and helper he founded New York's development and soon we became a key East Coast city for the USA. However, the State of New York had problems with the City of Kingston led by Brendan1903. Brendan wanted to assert his laws and regulations onto State of New York which I respected for a while understanding his height regulations but after seeing his skyscrapers going beyond the limits and ruining my view I decided to do the same and ignore the deal. Soon after GuardedCharlie was banned and the USA Hating Canada crew started cheering. That's where I got angry and with the rest of the US Army, we did attack Kingston pushing all of the Canadian Army into one house. After Nino175 Ikillac_175 and Baton Rouge Army noticed how Canadian forces won't fight. We all went back to our towns and a few minutes later Canadian Forces broke into New York State and started killing everybody however Nino and Ikilac came really fast and killed all Canadians. And that's where my problem with Canada started. Joining Spain (Late Summer 2017) After a few weeks, I decided to leave the USA which was dying because of its leader GuardedCharlie being banned. Spain was a brand new nation which was growing really fast leader was Zqppy but the guy who did everything was NSaurioGamer_.He built new towns added new towns to a nation founded new Colonies and Provinces around the world and I honestly liked his town very much. We became good friends really fast and New York became one of the key Spanish Provinces. I really started liking Spanish culture and the Community of Spain. Virmuni and New Tongatapu (September 2017) State of New York was lacking space in State of New York due Canadian Expansion and terrain was really bad for building so we decided to make colonies in Tongatapu and Virmuni (which was old town built by IanNotEn) after a while I got bored in New York and decided to make just Virmuni which was one of the best cities on server. IanNotEn, however, got interested in Virmuni after I rebuilt it and silly me gave him Chancellor in the town and a lot of trust and respect since he built that town. That cost me all of previous work and wealth and overnight I lost my town and stuff. Luckily Carlym and Alaskan Empire helped me with new materials and gold and there I was making new towns. Mumbai and Nepal (late September early October 2017) With the gold Carlym gave me I founded Kathmandu which was a small village in the Himalayas that's where I started all over again. Few days after I made Mumbai which was an amazing town sadly it fell because of an inside rebellion led by Datm9 and I abandoned it (I kept both Nepal and Mumbai as outposts). Jerusalem (Early October 2017) After leaving Mumbai I re-claimed Jerusalem and old town abandoned by Katheiharrison leyzul and Marko_. I rebuilt the city from scratch and joined Prestige_Imperium which was the largest nation on the server led by mostly mods and old players.I had a good time there but I also met again with a player called Endersgame94 which hated me for some reason and kept coming to Jerusalem trying to kill me. That's why we decided to 1v1 in the PVP arena at "The_Money_Store" it was quite fun I must admit and I killed him. His gear was very bad he was just a big talker. Belgium (Late October November Early and Mid December 2017) I left Jerusalem because I got bored and I wanted to see Europe. There was an unclaimed nation Belgium and I was happy there was some free space. Belgium was in a great location it was flat ocean was close and I was in between Germany and France. This resulted in large Economy Growth and big Imperial Expansion all around Africa and Asia. Then I decided to join CCCP since it seemed like a large opportunity CCCP was raiding all of Europe and Russia which brought them a lot of loot and income there I met Medivipus Periano Sallya TossiBossi and many others. We raided tons and tons of towns which caused an even larger boom in Belgium. However I felt somewhat bad because of what I've done to Spain and decided to leave CCCP, and their new conflict started between me and CCCP which didn't last long since both Periano and Endersgame got banned. European Unions ( Early December 2017) After leaving CCCP Belgium joined European Union led by Runnerboy72000 EU was very strong but had some issues with Spain which caused the Battle of Madrid where the EU lost and collapsed. A few days later FrankUnderwod2 recreated European Union which was smaller but still significant in France and Spain. French_Union and Strasbourg-Marseille (Winter Holidays 2017) This was top of my wealth I had 500 gold and some of my town members in Belgium had 200g that's when we decided to take over already dead and inactive France. There was a great place to settle in Strasbourg but like before we made it an outpost and set our home block there. The town grew really fast and was looking really good. French Union was 5th on /n list and held most of France except German Royan and Paris. French Union had many allies in Asia but problems with Mainland UK. You see at that time the United Kingdom was falling apart there were 3 people who wanted control over UK SirWhopper (Later MrWhopper) of United Empire (British Empire with HQ in India) ScaryDragon of United Union (British Empire with Capital in Scotland and the United Kingdom remains of old UK mostly in England and Ireland having Colonies in Africa and China (Hong Kong). I decided to team up with the United Empire and fight the UK off. I had incredible manpower but many organization issues which cost us victory in the 1st Battle of Britsh Disbanded Wars (that was the war name). Later we organized and the United Empire forces decided to listen to my orders, not SirWhoppers orders. However despite winning UK we had problems at home problems with a player named "KadeTheDank" of Lorraine he wanted to take over France so he left French Union and made some pathetic excuses things like "Frank is killing France with this war" While I was getting more and more members and more unity with that war. New France ruined all of France because the map of French Union looked odd I mean whole Center of France completely unclaimed by French Union and we entered into a Civil War similar to UK one with 3 France's fighting each other. Oh I forgot to mention Sarmango's return and he was the founder of first France which was nowhere near as strong as French_Union, however because of respect I decided to merge with Sarmango under the term I become Prime Minister with most of the power while he becomes the President. And so it happened but soon without my permission, he added KadeTheDank in and gave him Chancellor despite KadeTheDank holding no real power in France and having just a tiny village in the middle of France with only one active player which was KadeTheDank himself. That's when I decided to quit France and move to Riga. SSR Latvia aka Riga (Late January 2018) This was the last town I joined Russia and worked closely with Sanoj360,XWaazes_ and SweHarry of Stockholm. However, I met Runnerboy72000 and Periano again and decided to team up with them against Russia because of stories I've heard of Russians trying to take over my town. This is where I met Brendan1903 who was funding Maritax to claim to block my town. That's where I warned Brendan to stop because its hypocritical from him to do so and it hurts me and my town. However, he denied and I got kicked from the server by Brendan. Soon after I was warned by Johnsonk2 for "Insulting Dyn" and by Brendan for "toxicity" aka I almost killed Brendan's friend who was very anti-Semitic. A day later I got completely griefed by Russians and decided to grief them back after which I was Perm Banned for griefing despite having only 2 grief warns. And well that's all of it I will edit some more things later If I remember something.